Lincoln Loud:Metalhead
by kilmister70
Summary: Lincoln Loud is tired of his everyday routine and he wonders if new music will help him out of his bland lifestyle so he looks for help with the only person he shares similar musical interests with: Luna! join Lincoln on his journey through rock 'n roll and metal and see what types of genres he'll go through
1. The Discovery

Hello this is my first story and i've been wanting to do something like this for a while and to include music as a bigger theme in the loud house so any critisisim is appreciated anyway ciao and welcome to the first chapter of Lincoln Loud The Metalhead (~-~)/

Chapter 1: The Discovery

Lincoln Loud was not a very expressive boy atleast not like his sisters who seemed to wear their hobbies on thier sleeves you could catorgorize each sister from oldest to youngest

You had: Lori The Social Media Girl, Leni The Kind Ditzy Blonde, Luna The Teenage Punk, Luan The Comedian, Lynn The Athelete, Lucy The Gothic Girl, Lola The Little Princess, Lana The Tomboy, Lisa The Nerdy Girl, And Lily is...well she's a baby.

But for Lincoln he's like a lot of boys his age he's into a lot of geeky stuff like comics and superheroes, he'll even play an occasinal MMO or RPG strategy game from time to time but latley He's been Feeling a little bored of the same old routine, which is : wake up /get ready, go to school, come home/complete homework, read his comics or start up a game, And get ready for bed/sleep.

Other than the occasinal sister meddling and hangouts with his friends Lincoln Loud's schedule has been constant since he and Clyde began middle school and he's already needing something exciting in his life something like a new hobby.

"Man I guess you grow out of things at some point" Lincoln sighed as he put down his comic and looked about his room, looking at all his Ace Savy and video game merchendice He'd gathered over time he had almost every kind of Ace Savy brand item, you name it he'd most likely own it: posters, figurines, clock, t-shirts, dvds, costumes, drawings, comics, magazines, heck he even owns an Ace Savy wallet.

"Maybe I need a small break and something i could else i can get into it's like Lucy said: "Everyone needs a break from the darkness" " Lincoln said to himself "Maybe I could look into some more types of music! " After all the most music you could get out of comics and superheros would be like movie scores and lincoln just isn't into that stuff.

But he does like the band Kiss, it's one of his favorites so why not go to the person who knows the most about rock music? Luna! "I could ask to borrow one of her tapes" Lincoln says as he put his clothes one after his comic session.

As he throws on his shirt he opens his door and walks to Luna and Luan's room from outside their door he can hear the loud screech of his sister's guitar as she plays what sounds to be a more constant changing solo than what she usually plays.

(Huh never herd her play that one before) Lincoln thinks to himself as he opens the door and sees Luna playing her bass while she headbangs to a slower pace than what she's playing.

Luna notices Lincoln after he walks through the door "hey bro what's up?" The rocker asks with a smile "attracted to the sweet melody of Cliff?" she asks with a grin as she draws attention to her dark purple Rickenbacker

"yeah actually i was wondering if you have any more band recomendations? and i was wondering if i could borrow some tapes of your music" lincoln asks "oh well why didn't you say so luv! oh and don't worry you came to the right bloke! i've got whatever you might need when it comes to rock n' roll and metal!" luna exclaimes excitedly going through her collection "i've got cassettes, cd's, vinyl, and even some cheeky dvd's!" she explains as lincoln looks at her collection one catches his eye _METALLICA: KILL 'EM ALL._

"what's that one?" Lincoln points to the black and red record as Luna seems to begin to glow and get more excited with every second "oh you have got to hear some of the classic 'tallica!" she exclaims as she carefully places the vinyl on the record player and puts the needle on the middle of the record "we should start you off with one of my favorites it's called " _Seek And Destroy"_ she says as she turns on the record player and gently places the needle down and as the song begins Lincoln takes a liking to the iconic riff.

Little did Lincoln know this single record would change his entire opinion on music

To Be Continued


	2. Learning

Hiya this is the second chapter of Lincoln Loud The Metalhead and incase anyone was wondering Luna was playing Anesthesia (Pulling Teeth) by Metallica on her bass similar to the way cliff played it anyway enjoy the 2nd chapter oh and all musical and loud house stuff goes to their respective owners, i make no claim of ownership

Chapter 2: Learning

Lincoln was starstruck as the last of the drums hit signaling the end of the song, he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding "W-what was that!?" Luna grins "Heh i know that feeling bro"

"and thats just four people right?" Lincoln asks "yep the classic lineup was my favorite i think" Luna says as she looks through more of her cds

As Lincoln looks at the back of the record he sees the 4 band members Kirk Hammet: Lead Guitar, Cliff Burton: Bass, Lars Ulrich: Drums, And James Hetfield: Rhythm Guitar/Volcals "yeah and can you belive that this was recorded in '83?" Luna comments "what! really? this was around the same time as stuff like Michael Jackson and A-ha? those don't sound like they'd be from the same decade" Lincoln exclaims in awe.

"Yeah well this type of music was super underground at the time bro, I don't know much about thrash metal personally, I mainly just listen to the Big Four" Luna says, Lincoln Looks at her quizzically "whats the Big Four?" Luna starts to beam with excitement yet again "no way bro you 'avent herd of the Big Four Of Thrash?" she says in a quiet yell.

"no i don't think so" Lincoln ponders "anyway what's thrash metal? is it like a different genre?" Luna seems to have a gleam in her eye as she pulls out more vinyls "The Big Four consists of Metallica, Slayer, Anthrax, and Megadeth" she says as she takes out Slayer's _Rein in Blood_ Album, Megadeth's _Peace Sells_ Album, and Anthrax's _Among The Living_ album.

"you see these four bands really popularized thrash metal back around the late 80s and early 90s and they wern't the only thrash bands at the time just the ones that got more fame in the mainstream media at the time" Luna says as Lincoln listens on intently.

"and they are all American?" Lincoln asks "yep all from the bay area of Cali, athough a lot of their insparation came from other countries like for example there was Motörhead who combined the heavyness and volume of heavy metal with the speed and attitude of punk and so "pre thrash" or "Speed metal" was created" Luna explains.

"So what was Motörhead like?" lincoln asks and as luna thinks for a moment she gets an idea "hey bro i have a motorhead vinyl called _No Remorse_ y'wanna 'ave a listen?" luna asks as she searches through her vinyls.

"sure where are they from?" Lincoln responds "Motörhead is from england they even have england on their logo" Luna says as she ponts at one of her posters which shows what seems to be a pig head with a helmet on with chains and large tusks.

"does the mascot have a name?" lincoln asks "oh yeah some people call it Snaggletooth and sometimes it's called the warpig it kinda just depends on what you wanna call it" Luna says as she places the record on the player and starts it up as the hit song _Ace Of Spades_ begins lincoln is caught up in the absolute speed of the band and the gritty voice of the singer.

(Man i didn't think i'd be into this type of music but it's suprisingly good it gives off a sort of a rush of adrenaline) Lincoln thinks to himself before getting caught up in the sounds of metal

To be Continued


	3. The Darkness Consumes

Yo this chapter took a while to start on but i'll update over the three day weekend but anyway so sorry for the wait if anyone was waiting this is chapter 3 of Lincoln Loud: MetalHead again i make no claim of ownership all titles are owned by their respected companies anyhoo here's chaper 3

Chapter 2: The Darkness Consumes

As Lincoln walked to school he had his headphones he got from Luna and was singing/listening to Anthrax's Madhouse

" _trapped in this nightmare i'd wish id wa_ -" he was interuped as he bumped into something or rather someone

"Ow hey watch whe- oh hey lame-o" said Ronnie Anne as she quickly got up

"Oh sorry Ronnie guess i was just distracted from the headphones" Lincoln said as he adjusted the bent headphones back on his head

"Well that must be some kind of music if you're that distracted from just walking" Ronnie said while eyeing the dark purple headphones "Hand-me-down from you sister?"

"Nah i'd like to think of it as a gift" Lincoln said as he was scrolling through his phone

"So what kind of music you listening to anyway?" Ronnie said while continuing to walk

"well i was just now listening to this band called Anthrax" Lincoln said putting his phone in his pocket

"Oh they any good?" she asked looking straight

"yeah i really like them i've been listening to them and others this past weekend it's suprisingly good music with interesting topics"

"Well i bet it sounds better to actually hear it than to have it explained to you" she said

"Oh yeah you wanna listen sometime? maybe at my place or something?" Lincoln offered

"Ha if i wasn't so sure it's sound like you're coming onto me Loud" Ronnie teased

"W-what noo nothing like that i was just offe-" Lincoln was cut off as Ronnie laughed at his pink face "I'm just messing with you Lame-o no need to get all uptight on me we're best friends remember?"

"Oh yeah sorry i almost spiraled" Lincoln said embaressed

Before they knew it they had arrived at school and walked into the Lunch Room they were about to go their seperate ways to their own tables

"Smell ya later Lame-o" Ronnie said as she punched his arm "Ha not if I smell you first!" Lincoln said as he rubbed his arm and with that they both walked away to different tables

"Hey buddy!" said the all too familiar voice Lincoln's long time friend and closest thing he'd have to a brother

"oh hey Clyde" said Lincoln as he fist bumped Clyed and sat down

"So i tried contacting you over the weekend on the walkie system did you run out of batteries again?" asked Clyde

"Oh sorry, No I didn't i've been a little busy listening to some of Luna's music" Lincoln said

"Oh did she atleast give you earplugs?" Clyde said as he recalled his interaction with the elder sister

"Nah but i didn't need them i was just listening to some of her records and i gotta say that Metal isn't that bad i'm actually excited to go home and see if i can find other genres of metal so far iv'e only listened to thrash metal and heavy metal but i did hear about death metal and black metal but Luna isn't really into that type of music" Lincoln said while he took his phone out again"

"Did I hear something about black metal?"

"AHHH" yelled Lincoln and Clyde in suprise as they turned to the voice they saw none other than Lucy's gothic friend Haiku

"O-oh hey Haiku sorry what was your question?" Lincoln asked as Clyde steped away to compose himself after that scare

"Greetings Lincoln sorry about spooking you and Clyde it's just I had overheard you say something about **Black Metal**?" Haiku said with emphasis on the genre it almost sounded excited but Lincoln couldn't tell her face never changed it was still monotone

"Oh I was just explaining to clyde what i did over the weekend and how i wanted to get into more music and the music i did find was metal namely heavy metal and thrash i want to learn more so Luna just told me about the genres she knew of and thats when i mentioned black metal and death metal" as Lincoln finished explaining Haiku seemed to have a smirk as she looked lost in thought

"Well i guess you could borrow my ipod i happen to **Adore** black metal" Haiku said as she took out her black ipod with a little bat sticker on it "but please be careful with it, so far it's the only escape i have in some of my classes but i have my phone today so i'll use it instead of listening to my usual soundtrack"

"Oh wow thanks Haiku thats really cool actually" Lincoln said as he scrolled through the artists (Mayhem, Darkthrone, Burzum, Taake, 1349, Pentagram, Candlemass, Lucifer man! the list goes on and on!) Lincoln thought

"No problem it's all the more to seduce you into the darkness" Haiku said as she seemed to disapear as Lincoln looked up from the ipod

"Huh spooky" Lincoln said as he plugged in his headphones into the i pod and choose the song _Quintessence by Darkthrone_ and was swept off from the gloomy atmosphere that the song gave off just by the rift itself

(Woah it's gloomy and dark but also sounds kinda cool like it would be a theme for a really tough itimidating Villian) Lincoln thought as he sat in silence waiting for Clyde to come back from the restroom

...And so...

it didn't take long for the bell to ring and as everyone walked to class Lincoln was telling Clyde about Haiku and how she let him borrow her ipod

"but yeah i gotta be careful with it it's really important to her" Lincoln said as he and Clyde sat down at their desks

and as everyone settled down Ms. Johnson had started whatever lesson was needed that day and Lincoln was just waiting for Lunch so he could eat and Listen to Haiku's ipod

(I wonder if Lucy listens to any metal i mean i know she listens to That one guy Voltaire but i don't think she has played any music around any of us) Lincoln Thought to himself

The Morning had passed as normally as it would and as he was still thinking of everyone who would know about rock and metal in his school Lincoln was shook out of his thoughts when the lunch bell had rang

"Well I guess i'd better hurry and eat so i'll have time to listen to Haiku's ipod" Lincoln said to himself as he got up from his seat and headed out the hallway

but as he walked about two steps from the door he heard someone

"Hey Lincoln"

"AHH! Lucy! jeez you really scared me!" Lincoln said with suprise

"Yeah I know" the goth girl said with a smirk "So elder brother a certain little raven told me you wanted to know about **Death Metal**?" Lucy said with that same tone that Haiku had as she walked with Lincoln to the Lunch room

"Oh yeah i did want to, why you got some suggestions?" Lincoln asked

"Yes indeed brother meet me in the library after you eat" Lucy said as she seemed to vanish as usual

'Well this should be interesting"

To Be Continued Tomorrow


	4. Lucy's Melodies

Yo another chapter in this thanks for any and all reviews i'm glad that people like my story and i can't wait to develop more and choose what i think would be lincoln's favorite genre and yes i will be going through every sister's musical interests so it will just be around metal as the prominent genre anywho back to the story

Chapter 4: Lucy's Melodies

As Lincoln waited in the lunch line he decided to plug in his headphones into Haiku's ipod

(Hmm well I guess it's mostly Black Metal and...Doom Metal?) Lincoln questioned as he scrolled through the albums and genres

(I guess i'll choose lucifer then) Lincoln said as the track _Morning Star_ played

(Again spooky sounding but not as intense as Darkthrone) Lincoln thought as he walked to get his tray of food

As lincoln sat down he removed his Headphones when he heard Clyde call out to him "Oh hey Lincoln"

"Hey Clyde whats up?" Lincoln asked as he took a bite of his pizza

"Nothin' much i just got my food" Clyde said as he sat down with his own pizza

"So hows the whole music thingy goin with Haiku?" Clyde asked

"It's pretty cool actually I think i might see if I can find any bands on my own after school though" Lincoln explained as he pretty much wolfed down his food

"Woah buddy you might wanna slow down what's the rush?" Clyde asked suprised at how fast lincoln finished his pizza

"Oh sorry i guess it slipped my mind i was gonna meet up with Lucy in the library and she wanted to show me some music in there i guess" Lincoln said as he realized "Oh sorry buddy i was ready about to ditch you here did you wanna come?" he offered

"Thanks but no thanks Lincoln i'm good right here i've already heard the music Haiku plays and if Lucy's music is anythin like Haiku's i'll go without the nightmares tonight" Clyde said shivering at the memory of Haiku's beloved Black Metal

(oh wow i didn't really think about that so far i've only heard like 2 songs off of Haiku's ipod but Lucy has said that she likes Death Metal i hope it's not too chaotic) Lincoln said as he thought with a unsure expression

"Hey guys" said Lincoln and Clyde's group of friends: Rusty, Zach, and Liam as they walked up they noticed Lincoln's empty tray

"Well gosh dang Lincoln you sure can chow down a meal" said Liam who sat down with Zach and Rusty

"oh hey guys i'm gonna be going to the library right right now actually i gotta meet up with my sister see you guys later" as Lincoln got up and headed for the door the four friends bid goodbye to Lincoln and started to talk about whatever else as he walked away

as Lincoln walked into the library he spotted Lucy in the back of the computer lab in the dark corner where the light doesn't work

(huh even in the library she still is able to find a dark spot) Lincoln thought to himself as he walked up to her and he could see the white earbud chords coming from out of her dress pocket

"Hey Lucy" Lincoln said as Lucy turned Her head from her computer and made what he thought was eye contact "Hello Lincoln you finished with lunch?"

"yeah i just got done a few minutes ago and I had a hunch that you'd be back here" Lincoln said while he pulled up a chair and sat next to Lucy "so whats on the playlist for me?" he asked

"Well i've got some bands called Canibal Corpse, Obituary, Aeon, Deicide, and some others like Black Sabbath, Ozzy, and some other more tamer bands

"oh ok" Lincoln said as he thought (Man I havent heard those names but they do soud really brutal and kinda unerving i hope it's not too crazy)

"so put these in" Lucy said as she handed Lincoln some headphones and plugged them into her ipod "I guess You can pick Deicide or Cannibal Corps?" Lucy asked as lincoln adjusted the headphone size

"Uhh I think you should choose" Lincoln said as he looked at the songs "Very well brother lets try this" Lucy said as she played _Hammer Smashed Face By Cannnibal Corpse_

"Oh jeez" Lincoln mumbled as the song played and he'd only made it about 30 seconds into the song before asking Lucy to pause

"Sorry Lucy I don't think this band is for me, maybe we could try something else?" Lincoln suggested

"Okay how about this one?" Lucy said as she played _Chopped In Half By Obituary_

(Alright well atleast i can understand better at what they're saying) Lincoln thought as the drums did take him by suprise

"Wow the drums in this are actually pretty amazing" Lincoln said as he tried to make out the lyrics as best as he could

"Yeah I think the drums were pretty prominent in this song and kinda the whole album actually" Lucy commented as she had started to scroll slowly through her other songs "Who knows? sooner or later you might learn to appriciate the sounds of Other death metal bands like Cannibal Corpse"

"yeah maybe I mean i guess they sound pretty passtionate" Lincoln said (Though i'm not sure i could ever just casually listen to this level of extreme metal)

And as Lucy showed her big brother more and more music and genres Lincoln did Learn about which bands he'd like and which band he didn't many of which included Obituay, Deicide, and a bit of Death

Pretty soon the bell did ring signaling the the begining of 6th period and as Lincoln and Lucy Left the library they talked about bands that Lincoln was introduced to and some that he had yet to listen to "Thanks for the little music bonding moment we had Lucy" Lincoln said as he ruffled Lucy's hair

"No problem Lincoln i'll see you after school I guess" and with that Lucy had vanished into the crowd of students

"well guess i'd better get to class, wouldn't want to be tardy" Lincoln said to himself as he walked to his 6th class: US History

As Lucy left and walked to her own 6th period which she shared with Haiku: Poetry

"Hello Lucy" Said Haiku as she suddenly appeared next to Lucy Walking down the hallway "So how did it go with your elder brother?"

"We made some progress and he has taken a liking to most of the bands but save for a few like Cannibal Corpse, Aeon, and Vital Remains but he does like some of the more tamer stuff atleast volcal wise" Lucy said as she and Haiku stepped into their classroom and sat at their seats nex to each other in the back and got out their own Binders

(I guess lureing Lincoln might take a little more time than I thought) Lucy thought as her class began and the rest of the school day continued.

...Dang That Was Fun To Write I Guess, I'm Hoping To Start Writing Longer Chapters And I Hope No One Was Too O.O.C. In This Chapter Another Chapter Will Be Posted Monday Ciao


	5. I'll Be Back

Sorry guys I've been super busy since September, but the story will continue soon since I'll be out of school by friday and I'll have more time to write, again super sorry for the hiatus and for not responding to any dems, my metal driven story will return!  
-killmister70


End file.
